


Socks

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: The first time that Franky and Bridget made love, there was no time for any formalities. They instead figure out each other's quirks along the way. Short and sweet fluffy smut...is that a thing? It is now!





	Socks

The first time that Franky and Bridget made love, there was no time for any formalities. The pair was much too preoccupied by letting their fingers memorize every inch of each other now that they could finally embrace without fear. Bridget’s hands first went for the taller woman’s cheeks. Franky’s hands grabbed for the swell of Bridget’s arse. But both were eager to take their hands elsewhere.  
  
By the time that they had made it to Bridget’s home a mere fifteen minutes later, they had already ditched their shoes and jackets at the door. Bridget didn’t attempt to give her the tour knowing that she’d never remember it anyway. Best to stumble backwards down the corridor leading her to the only room that she really wanted her to see; her bedroom. Fumbling, they stripped and fell together underneath the covers exploring each other freely. Franky’s dominance took over, her hand reaching up Bridget’s thighs until she reached her slick heat. The sweetness of it all didn’t allow her to last long as she came silently with her lips pressed to Franky’s. The eager brunette hand paused only for a moment before beginning her descent downwards for round two.  
  
“Franky, wait. I can’t again,” Bridget panted as she hid her face in the crook of Franky’s neck. “Not so soon.”  
  
“No worries. I’m patient,” Franky said with a sheepish smile.  
  
A few moments after she had a chance to recover, Bridget pressed Franky onto her back and trailed her swollen lips over every inch of bare skin she could reach. When she reached Franky’s thighs and noticed that the woman’s black socks still remained on. Funny, they must have gotten left behind in their haste. Bridget reached to hook them down her heels.  
  
“Leave ‘em,” Franky whispered to stop her actions. She kept her hands over Bridget’s before she could pull the socks off of her feet.  
  
“Why?” Bridget looked up with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
“I can’t, uh...go without them,” Franky blushed a healthy shade of pink. The blonde’s soft smile took in the innocence of the moment. Bridget allowed both of her hands to trail up over the younger woman’s tanned thighs until they came to rest just where Franky needed her most. Soon enough, Franky was moaning against her lips. The two stayed cocooned in one another’s arms until their breathing had returned to normal.  
  
Now they had all the time in the world to figure out the rest of each other’s quirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
